I Hate Hospitals
by amy.ward.906
Summary: One-Shot From S6EP10 Wrecked Missing Scene Spike takes Dawn to the hospital after the car accident


I Hate Hospitals

Disclaimer – I do not own Buffy or Spike or anyone in this crazy universe (but if I could buy Spike I would, or at least rent him)

Spike leads Dawn to his DeSoto (A/N: I don't remember what happened to it, not sure and to be honest don't really care. In my buffy world he still has it), helps her buckle up and starts driving to the hospital.

"How's the arm Bit?" Spike asks Dawn while driving.

"It hurts," Dawn replies almost whimpering.

"S' gonna be okay Nibblet, those medical blokes are gonna get you fixed up good as new," Spike replies speeding up a bit. _Gotta get there faster get my Bit fixed up so she can go back to annoying me, plus if I don't Slayer's gonna dust me good and proper, not like she needs a reason these days._

"Spike you okay?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah Dawn just thinkin'," _Thinking on how whipped I've become caring about a girl and a Slayer. What in the bloody hell is happening to me?_

He then pulled up to Sunnydale General, parked the car and took Dawn inside being mindful of her arm that she was still cradling. Walking up to the Admissions Desk and glaring at the nurse behind it, "Got a girl here that's been hurt, need someone to look at her."

"Her name?" the nurse asked.

"Dawn Summers," Spike replied.

The nurse gathered a bunch of forms, put them on a clipboard and handed him it along with a pen, "Fill these out and have a seat, the doctor will be with you in a moment."

"She hurt you stupid cow! Got her arm all messed up and everything." Spike shouted at the nurse.

"Spike, it's okay we gotta wait." Dawn ushered him away from the desk, throwing an apologetic look at the nurse. They sat down and Spike started filling out the forms.

"You allergic to anything, Bit?"

Dawn just glares at him.

"What?"

"You didn't have to yell at that nurse."

Spike just growls, "What was I supposed to do? I bring you in here 'cause you need some medical treatment and instead of getting seen by a doctor right away, all they do is shove some soddin' papers at you. It's a bloody outrage if you ask me. I mean in my day you needed a doctor, you either saw one right away or they came to your house."

'**snorts**

"What's so funny?"

"In your day? What are you now like 200?"

"Hold your tongue there Nibblet. Your talking to the Big Bad here."

Dawn just rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"Dawn Summers?" calls a doctor.

"Finally," huffs Spike as he and Dawn go back to an exam room.

After a brief examination, and some lame explanation of how she got the injury, Dr. Martin concluded that her arm had suffered a slight break and it needed to be set and splinted. Everything was looking up till …

"What do you mean I have to wait outside?"

"You see …

"William

"William if you were a family member you would be allowed to stay with her, but since you are only a friend of the family –

"I am family!"

"Not blood related."

"Might as well be…" Spike mumbled.

"Sir you have to wait out in the waiting area. If not I will be forced to have security escort you out of the building."

"I'm going, but if you hurt one hair on her head –

"I'll have a nurse come get you when we're finished."

Spike took one last look at Dawn and stormed out of the room.

**35 minutes later**

"**How much BLOODY LONGER is it going to take?"**

The nurse was getting fed up with this guy beyond belief (no matter how cute he was)

"Sir as I have told you, a nurse will come get you and take you back shortly."

"You said that five minutes ago."

"William Braddock?" calls a nurse.

"How is she?"

"Dawn's fine. The arm was set nicely, now just follow me."

Spike follows her back to recovery, where he notices Dawn asleep.

"We gave her a mild sedative, she should be awake soon. I'll go fetch Dr. Martin and he'll draw up the discharge orders."

Spike just stands next to her stroking her hair.

"Mmm…" Dawn whimpers starting to wake up.

"Hey Bit."

"…Spike?"

"Yeah pet, it's the Big Bad. How's the arm?"

"It hurts." "'Course it does, gonna be okay."

Dr. Martin comes in and releases Dawn a few moments later with some pain medication to take 1 every 6 hours as needed, warning her of the possible side effects such as nausea and drowsiness. Spike then loads Dawn back into the DeSoto and takes her back to Revello Drive.

As Dawn gets out of the car, she looks at Spike and …

"Aren't you coming in?

"Not tonight Dawn you need your rest."

Dawn looks at him. He never calls her Dawn unless something is wrong, or he's scared or worried (which doesn't happen that often).

"Will you stop by later?"

"You just get healed up Bit." Spike replies (not really answering her question).

After Spike drives away and Dawn goes inside, she takes one of the pain relievers (the sedative the hospital gave her is wearing off) and gets into bed. Buffy hears her and comes into her room to check on her.

"You okay?"

"Sore, but the pills are helping." Buffy starts to go back towards Willow but stops at her sister calling for her.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah Dawn?"

"Did you and Spike have a fight or something?"

Buffy is amazed at how insightful her sister is, but is tired and tries to avoid the topic. "We'll talk in the morning."

"But –

"Later Dawn, it's late, get some sleep." Buffy says kissing Dawn on her forehead and tucking her in, being careful of her arm. With Dawn half asleep mumbles "'okay".

"Buffy –

Okay not all that asleep.

"What Munchkin?"

"I hate hospitals."

"Me too Dawnie. Me too"


End file.
